This invention relates to a system of destroying undesirable underground burrowing varmints and especially gophers. There are many burrowing rodents inhabiting the United States. Pocket gopher (Geomyidae) are burrowing rodents with large front claws, furlined cheek pouches, small ears and small eyes. They occur chiefly in the west and in the south. Ground squirrels (Citellus) are often called gophers and so is the gopher Tortoise (Gopherus) which are native to the southern states. The term "gopher" is from an old French word, meaning to tunnel. Although one seldom sees a gopher in its natural habitat, visual evidence of them are quite common in the form of little piles or mounds of dirt which the gopher has dug out of its tunnel. These tunnels run more or less horizontally and permit the gophers to find roots to eat and other nourishments. The entry hole to these runs that are evidenced by the mounds of dirt are very unsightly on a lawn. Further, these holes can be quite dangerous if they are in an area where animals such as dogs, or horses or cattle may run. If one of these should step in a gopher hole then it could break a leg or seriously hurt itself. Thus, it is quite imperative that the population of these gophers be controlled or eliminated in lawns and pasture areas.
In the past many attempts have been made to eliminate gophers. Some people have tried to set traps to catch the gophers. However, the gopher does not usually go where the trap is set. It has also been known to poison grain and place the grain in the hole or adjacent the holes for the gopher. However, the gopher largely ignores the poison grain. This is evidenced by the grain sprouting and coming up and the gophers remaining in the area treated. Further, if the poison grain is put on the ground it might be eaten by other animals that it is desired to protect. Some have tried smoke bombs or connected an automatic exhaust to the hole at the surface. None of these methods are very suitable.
Thus, it is seen that the control of the burrowing animals is a major problem.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a new system for protecting lawns and pastures from these burrowing animals such as gophers.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a system which will rid the area of gophers but offer essentially no risk to the domestic animals.